Talk:Attack Strategies/Archive/2/@comment-25151634-20140708230401
Town Halls to use in: Town Hall 7-10. Trophy Range to use in: 800-2600. Barching is one of the most effective and most popular strategies in Clash of Clans. As the name might indicate, it is a mixture of Barbarians and Archers. One of the reasons that this strategy is so popular is that you can use it both pushing, and farming. Pushing: Lots of Town Hall 9s use this strategy to get to master. I wouldn’t recommend pushing with this strategy for any Town Hall 7s or below. If you have 200 troops space, train 105 barbarians and 95 archers. If you have 220 troop space, you should train 120 barbarians and 100 archers. For 240 troop space, you want to bring 130 barbarians and 110 archers. When you are pushing with Barch make sure to bring lightning spells. Heal spells might seem more reasonable, but you only heal a couple of units at one time. With lightning spells, you can knock out an extra 3-5%, which can often mean the difference between a loss and a win. If you are a Town Hall 8 (pushing to Master) the only bases you can get a star off of with this strategy are Town Hall 7s (its unlikely you will find these in high crystal so take them out right away), fellow Town Hall 8s or to snipe a town hall. If you are a Town Hall 9 you should be able to one star any Town Hall 8. There are also a couple of rushed Town Hall 9s or gemmed Town Hall 10s you should be able to beat easily. If you are a Town Hall 10, you can beat almost all Town Hall 9s expect maxed ones. Some newer Town Hall 10s you will be able to one star. The whole point of Barch is to just 50% bases, by picking off buildings that are left outside. When you are searching for a raid, look for Town Halls lower than yours, or with a lot of buildings on the outside of their base. Once you have found the base you want to raid, check where the Barbarian King and/or the Archer Queen is. If they are toward the middle of the base you don’t need to worry about them. If they are towards the outside, then take it out! The second thing you look for is where the Town Hall is. If it close to the outside, concentrate your forces more heavily near it so you might be able to pick up the 2 star. Once you have checked all this it is time to begin the attack. First, take your barbarians and place them slowly down corners of the base. Right after you have done that, slowly place your archers behind them. You should have just over half your troops left. Now concentrate on the opposite corners. Slowly drag the barbarians around it and quickly follow them up with archers. Save about 20 barbarians and 20 archers in case you need to clean up an extra couple buildings. That way if you are at above 40% but less than 50% take those last few troops and place them away from defenses. you can still win easily. These troops should get you the 1 star. (Tip: If you want to raid fast, queue up two of you barracks full of barbarians and two full of archers. Your troops should be ready when you get back from your raid) Farming: If you farm with Barch, Town Hall 7s can also use this strategy. If you farm with Barch it is usually used to snipe the collectors outside the base. If you use Barch to farm, Town Hall 7s should use it in Silver One, Town Hall 8s in Gold Two, Town Hall 9s in Gold One, and Town Hall 10s in Crystal 3. Instead of using lightning spells as in the pushing strategy, you should use heal spells or rage spells. For Town Hall 7s and 8s, you should bring 1 rage and 2 heal. For Town Hall 9s, 2 rage and 2 heal. For Town Hall 10, 2 rage and 3 heal. When you look for a raid, you want to find someone with at least 400k resources. Of course, you need to make sure you get it. Is the loot all in his collectors, storage, or both? If there are more in one area, concentrate your forces there. Instead of attacking one section at a time, you want to surround the entire base with barbarians and then do another circle of archers. Do this twice, but save 30 barbarians and 40 archers. Wait for your troops to all die out and then examine the base. Are there any more collectors left? Can you get to the storages? Do you need 50%? If there are any more resources send your troops to that area. If you are trying for 50% , then pick off outside buildings. I hope you guys enjoyed this guide. Barch is a very effective strategy. Use it well! Credit to Queenfatbacca on the supercell forums! Here's the link to the original page http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/323468-How-to-Barch